Star Trek
Star Trek is a science fiction franchise. The first series premiered in 1966 and ran for 3 seasons spanning over 79 Episodes. While initially unpopular and regularly threatened to be cancelled, the series gained popularity during several reruns, which then inspired several TV and movie-Spin offs. With the 2009 Star Trek Movie, the series was essentially rebooted in a new alternative Timeline. Plot The Original Series In the 23rd Century, the Spaceship U.S.S. Enterprise is on the Five-Year-Mission to explore the unchartered parts of the Milky Way Galaxy. The (mostly) human Crew consist of Captain James T. Kirk, his first officer, the half-Human half-Vulcan Science Officer Commander Spock, Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, Scottish Chief Engineer Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott, Japanese-American helmsman Lt. Hikaru Sulu, East African Communications Officer Lt. (Nyota) Uhura and Russian navigator Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Recurring Characters include Yeoman Janice Rand and Nurse Dr. Christine Chapel. The Animated Series The continuation of the voyages of the USS Enterprise, previously featured in the original Star Trek series. The Next Generation The series involves a starship named Enterprise and is set in the nearby regions of the Milky Way galaxy, the Alpha Quadrant. The first episode takes place in the year 2364, 100 years after the start of the five-year mission described in the original series, which began in 2264. It features a new cast and a new starship Enterprise, the fifth to bear the name within the franchise's storyline. Deep Space Nine DS9 centers on the formerly Cardassian space station Terok Nor. After the Bajorans have liberated themselves from the long and brutal Cardassian Occupation, the United Federation of Planets is invited by the Bajoran Provisional Government to administer joint control of the station, which initially orbits Bajor. The station is renamed Deep Space Nine, and a Starfleet crew is assigned to manage it. Shortly after their arrival, the Starfleet crew discovers a stable wormhole in Bajoran space leading from the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant, and the station is moved to a strategic position near the wormhole's entrance to safeguard it from the Cardassians. Deep Space Nine and Bajor quickly become a center for exploration, interstellar trade, political maneuvering, and open conflict. Threats come not only from Cardassians, Klingons, and Romulans from the Alpha Quadrant, but later from the Dominion, an alliance of alien species from the Gamma Quadrant that take up arms alongside the Cardassians against the Federation and its allies starting in Season 3. Deep Space Nine becomes a key military base for the Federation in the Dominion War, and is assigned the starship USS Defiant to aid in its protection. Voyager Launched in the year 2371, the Intrepid-class Federation starship USS Voyager was a ship built to return to Starfleet's founding principle of scientific exploration. It was fitting that the ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway, rose up through the science ranks rather than command. On the ship's first mission while departing the space station Deep Space 9, which required it to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the treacherous Badlands, the crews of both Voyager, as well as the Maquis ship it was pursuing, were swept clear across the galaxy and deep into the Delta Quadrant. This was the doing of a powerful alien being known as the Caretaker. The 70,000 light year transit cost the lives of over a dozen crew members. Captain Janeway was forced to destroy the massive alien array that housed the remains of the Caretaker. In doing so, she saved an alien race, the Ocampa, but stranded Voyager and the crew in the Delta Quadrant. United in a common purpose, the surviving Maquis rebels joined with Janeway's Starfleet-trained crew on Voyager. Though a journey back to the Alpha Quadrant would have taken more than seventy years through unknown and treacherous territory, the crew of Voyager was well served by Janeway's skilled leadership and their own steadfast determination. Ultimately, Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in seven years. Enterprise Star Trek: Enterprise follows the adventures of the crew of the starship Enterprise, designation NX-01. They are the first deep space explorers in Starfleet, using the first Warp 5 equipped vessel. At the start of the series, it is revealed that the Vulcans have withheld advanced technology from humanity since their first contact, concerned that humans were not ready for it. This has delayed human space exploration and caused resentment in Captain Jonathan Archer, whose father developed the Warp 5 engine but did not live to see it used. Enterprise was intentionally equipped with less advanced versions of technologies seen in previous series. For example, it has no tractor beam, uses missiles instead of photon torpedoes, and has only limited means of synthesizing foods and other consumable items. Communications Officer Linguist Hoshi Sato's expertise in linguistics helps compensate for the lack of advanced universal translators. The series also showed the crew making first contacts with a number of races previously seen in the franchise. Notably, the Klingons who appear in the pilot, "Broken Bow" have the ridged makeup seen in the movie franchise and from Star Trek: The Next Generation onwards, rather than the smooth-headed versions seen in Star Trek: The Original Series. This particular change was attributed by Berman and Braga to advancements in makeup. They felt that contradictions in the continuity such as the Klingon ridges were unavoidable, as well as those involving technology. Discovery Set roughly ten years before the events of Star Trek: The Original Series, the show sees the united Klingon houses in a war with the United Federation of Planets that involves the crew of the USS Discovery. Characters TOS= :William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk :Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock :DeForest Kelly as Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy :James Doohan as Lt. Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott :Nichelle Nichols as Lt. Nyota Uhura :George Takai as Lt. Hikaru Sulu :Walter Koenig as Ensign Pavel Chekov :Majel Barrett as Nurse Christine Chapel :Grace Lee Whitney as Yeoman Janice Rand |-|TNG = :Sir Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard :Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker :LeVar Burton as Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge :Denise Crosby as Lt. Natasha "Tasha" Yar :Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf :Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher :Diana Muldaur as Dr Katherine Pulaski :Marina Sirtis as Lt. Commander Deanna Troi :Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data :Wil Wheaton as Wesly Crusher |-|DS9 = :Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko :Nana Visitor as Major Kira Nerys :René Auberjonois as Constable Odo :Armin Shimerman as Quark :Alexander Siddig as Dr. Julian Bashir :Terry Farrell as Lt. Jadzia Dax :Nicole de Boer as Ensign Ezri Dax :Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf :Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien :Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko |-|VOY = :Kate Muglew as Captain Kathryn Janeway :Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay :Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok :Robert Duncan McNeil as Lieutenant Tom Paris :Roxanne Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres :Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim :Rober Picardo as The Doctor :Ethan Phillips as Neelix :Jennifer Lien as Kes :Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine |-|ENT = :Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer :Jolene Blalock as T'Pol :Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III :Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed :Linda Park as Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato :Anthony Monstgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather :John Billingsley as Dr. Phlox |-|Discovery = :Sonequa Martin-Green as Commander Michael Burnham :Doug Jones as Commander Saru :Shazad Latif as Lieutenant Ash Tyler and Voq :Anthony Rapp as Lieutenant Paul Stamets :Mary Wiseman as Ensign Sylvia Tilly :Jason Isaacs as Captain Gabriel Lorca Ships Het :Ashburn — the ship between Michael Burnham and Ash Tyler :Janewakotay — the ship between Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay :Julian/Jadzia — the ship between Julian Bashir and Jadzia Dax :Katriel — the ship between Katrina Cornwell and Gabriel Lorca :Kira/Dukat — the ship between Kira Nerys and Gul Dukat :Kirand — the ship between James T. Kirk and Janice Rand :Kirodo — the ship between Odo and Kira Nerys :Kuhura — the ship between James T. Kirk and Nyota Uhura :Lorcham — the ship between Gabriel Lorca and Michael Burnham :Picard/Crusher — the ship between Jean Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher :Pike/Vina - the ship between Cristopher Pike and Vina :Sartrina — the ship between Katrina Cornwell and Sarek :Spuhura — the ship between Spock and Nyota Uhura :Spapel — the ship between Spock and Christine Chapel :T'Pol/Tucker — the ship between T'Pol and Trip Tucker :Tomlanna — the ship between B'elanna Torres and Tom Paris Slash :Chakotay/Paris — the ship between Chakotay and Tom Paris :Chulu — the ship between Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu :Culmets — the ship between Hugh Culber and Paul Stamets :Daforge — the ship between Data and Geordie LaForge :Garashir — the ship between Julian Bashir and Elim Garak :Garmak - the ship between Elim Garak and Kelas Parmak :Lamets — the ship between Gabriel Lorca and Paul Stamets :Malyes — the ship between J. Hayes and Malcolm Reed :McKirk — the ship between James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy :O'Brashir — the ship between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien :Paris/Kim — the ship between Tom Paris and Harry Kim :Picard/Data — the ship between Jean Luc Picard and Data :Pike/Leland — the ship between Christopher Pike and Leland :Qcard — the ship between Jean Luc Picard and Q :Sariel — the ship between Saru and Gabriel Lorca :Seven/Doctor — the ship between Seven of Nine and The Doctor :Spirk — the ship between James T. Kirk and Spock :Spones — the ship between Spock and Leonard McCoy :Styler — the ship between Paul Stamets and Ash Tyler :Tuckerreed — the ship between Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed :Tylorca — the ship between Ash Tyler and Gabriel Lorca Femslash :Chahura — the ship between Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura :Jadzia/Kira — the ship between Jadzia Dax and Kira Nerys :Janeway/Seven — the ship between Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine :Jola — the ship between Keyla Detmer and Joann Owosekun :Lenzia — the ship between Jadzia Dax and Lenara Kahn :Milippa — the ship between Michael Burnham and Philippa Georgiou :Michvia — the ship between Michael Burnham and Sylvia Tilly :Troisha — the ship between Deanna Troi and Natasha Yar Poly :McSpirk — the ship between Leonard McCoy, Spock and James T. Kirk Fandom FAN FICTION : : : : : : : :Star Trek: The Original Series on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Voyager tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: The Next Generation tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Enterprise tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Other tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Deep Space Nine tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Discovery tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek (2009) tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: New Frontier tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: The Mirror Verse tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: The Eugenics tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek: Starfleet Academy tag on FanFiction.Net :Star Trek Online tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : : List Trivia * The Kirk/Spock ship is generally considered to be the first written slash-fiction and was first published in 1974. * Many still debate whether or not the Animated series is considered canon.